1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to blanket apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved heating and cooling blanket apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect the selective heating and cooling of the blanket for comfort and convenience of users thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blanket structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art to effect comfort of individuals and a prior art structure as set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,262 to Wibell sets forth a heating and cooling blanket structure to effect regulation of various zones in a blanket utilizing a fluid medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,802 to Feher stes forth a blanket structure providing heating and cool air thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,168 Thompson sets forth a pump structure utilizing elastomeric tubing within a framework to effect a pumping action through the tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,357 to Scroi sets forth at heat transfer blanket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,250 to Buist sets forth a thermo-electric pillow and blanket structure utilizing various heating strips within coal strip portions.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved heating and cooling blanket apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction utilizing a fluid conduit directing medium throughout the blanket structure for selective heating and cooling of the blanket in use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.